Kayrin's Journey
by AnimeLover1015
Summary: Kayrin enters a tournament called Bladers Fight-or-be-Fought, which reunites her with a childhood acquaintance. But when she thinks she can just ignore him, things get serious... and the rest of her life is going to be balanced on one decision. *Discontinued, Sorry*
1. C1-Enter Kayrin!

**So, what's up people! This is my first time posting on FanFiction in a while. It's TOTALLY not because I play to many video games! But back to the point, it's summer now, so yay, Beybladefan finally posts! :D**

"_No! Not him! Spare us, I beg of you!"_

"_Then make me a promise…. But if you don't, all of you die. If you choose to accept, I will only kill the two rascals over there, and you can live. You ready to hear it?"_

"…_Yes." I stared as both of the living things I loved with all my heart writhed in agony and pain._

"_If you turn on me, you will die in a much worse way than these two…"_

"_Okay, please tell me…"_

"_You must never, ever fall in love. And for that matter, conceal every bit of goodness in your heart for only you to see. Act as if you had undergone the same terrible things I did."_

"_But how will this help you, may I ask?"_

"_Love is a pain in the heart, young child. You are still little and have much development to go through."_

"_Pft, your calling me little, look at yo-"_

"_Child, shut up. I will back out of the deal, this is optional!"He exclaimed._

"…_No…"_

"_Okay, then. If that's how it is going to be, you won't only die if you fall into this hard-floored pit called love, but so will the man you fall here with. You understand now?"_

"_Yes, master. I won't back out of this deal; I either fall in love which kills me anyway, or I stick to my guns and live as if this never happened."_

"_Good. Oh, and something else too; never, ever mention this conversation. If you do, I will have your head displayed in my room to be known as 'Ms. Aserue Dishonorable."_

"_But sir, may I think love, and enjoy love stories?"_

"_That is indeed tolerable. I just don't want you at your knees asking, 'Why didn't you warn me, Master Hart? Why?'"_

"_OK, I understand."_

"_Good. Now, go back to earth."_

"_But master, it would be easier not to fall in love here!" I shouted as he threw me in._

"_The promise," I heard him say, "The promise, child."_

I woke up with a start. I swore, my bed was full of bad dreams. I went into the living room after changing into my clothes. I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. I skipped through channels until I saw one that was particularly interesting. It was called 'Beyblade Fight-or-be-Fought.' Apparently, it was still available for registration, and was sort of like that one tournament I had forgotten the name of where Team Gan Gan Galaxy won.

I thought about the advertisement. It seemed interesting, but I wasn't so sure; would I regret this tournament? I have already shown people my power, and they look up to me. I also have countless rewards, all of which were rather hard to achieve. But, I could make new friends, and possibly meet some of the bladers I had looked up to so much. After all, Ice Hydra had become so much more powerful, it won almost every battle I fought with it(which is a large number).

So, I grabbed my backpack that had all essential supplies for living, and of course, my bey. It had won almost every tournament we had been to, thanks to the person who gave it to me…

_Flashback_

_I was looking for a book in the library; it was called Bladers Worldwide, a novel that told stories of amazing bladers, as the title suggested, all around the world. Then, as I approached the section I would find it at, I saw a man who looked certain about whatever he was thinking. He came up to me and asked, "So, you are looking for this book," holding up Bladers Worldwide._

"_How do you know?" I asked, looking at the book._

"_Oh, I just know that everyone who strays into this section wants a bey."_

"_Um… That would be even greater than reading about it… But do you ask this to everyone who passes by here?"_

"_No, no, no. I asked you because when you came by, this started reacting."_

_He held up a bey with 3 navy blue heads on the face, and different light shades of blue everywhere else._

"_Oh, wow! It's amazing!"_

"_It wants you to be its owner. It would travel with you, help you, with everything everywhere… Will you accept its pleas?"_

"_Oh, will I? Of course! I have always wanted a bey! But, may I ask, who are you?"_

"_I won't reveal that. But I am sure that we will meet again."He put the bey in my hand and whispered, "Take care of it," before leaving._

_Flashback ends_

I sighed at the thought. I still hadn't met that man since that day. Then I realized it was time to go. I ran through past the large trees that surrounded my house. As I entered the city, I saw one of those huge blimps that flies around with the screen on it. The DJ's loud voice rang out;

"Bladers, it's time to sign up for the tournament of the season, Beyblade Fight-or-be-Fought! This competition will be intense, with 30 teams from around the world competing to see who is the very best of all these bladers! But, not just anyone can register! The requirements are that first, you must have taken part in a tournament and won in the past! Second, you have to sign up, err, of course. Hehe. Third, you must have a team of 1-6 bladers. Fourth, you must be confirmed at the front office with all of your team!"

I determined that I met all those requirements, except for possibly not entering in time. So, I rushed to the tournament's office. The line wasn't too long, and I got to the front quickly. There was a woman who looked about 50 years old and with silver glasses. I asked, "Hi, I'm here to ask, are there any open spots for the tournament?"

"Yes, in fact, both are open. Just show me the Trophy from the tournament you had to have won, and that's pretty much it. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Here is one Pass to the tournament. Have fun! Please go to the hotel across the street from the tournament and go to room 305; each blader in the tournament gets a free room. Show the clerk your certificate, OK?"

"OK. Thank you!"

I ran off to the hotel across the street from the Fight-or-be-Fought tournament (let's just call it FOBF) and into the Check-In. I showed the clerk my pass.

"OK, looks like you're in FOBF. Go to room 305, you have it for 10 days. Here is your key."

I nodded happily at her and went up the stairs to the third floor. I used the key on the door, and it opened to reveal a large room. The room had a King Sized bed and a Kitchen, rather large for a hotel room. It also contained a dark blue rocking chair with light blue Birds on it. Next to it was a table, about 2 square feet I would guess. In front of the King bed was a large TV on a dresser.

After observing the room, I closed the door and started unpacking. I put my bey on the table near the rocking chair. That's when I noticed a paper under the rocking chair's cushion, and it read:

_I am going to be gone from our house for a while. When you get back, I will be gone, but I will come back about a month after you do. And, if you want to know where I am, I am at Ryuga's house, writing this from there. Ryuga is a good man, and no, He's not friggin dead. Stop talking about it, please._

_-Jacquelinn_

I observed the letter carefully. Then I _suddenly_ realized that Ryuga was the man who had nearly killed most of the Legendary Bladers. But apparently, he had been dead…? Well, that just shows how updated I am on news.

I decided to set the letter in the top drawer on the dresser and watch the new updates about the tournament. I found a channel right as I turned the TV on about FOBF. It was called 'FOBF Live News'.

"This is Fight-or-be-Fought live news, brought to you by the WBBA. There are 15 Countries participating; Japan, the U.S, China, Canada, Russia, Brazil, France, Mexico, Taiwan, South Africa, Mongolia, Peru, England, Scotland, and Ireland! Every one of these countries has 2 teams, with amazingly talented bladers! And now, for the other awaited information, the day! The day that Round 1 happens is tomorrow! However, one country that the WBBA feels that won't need to do Round 1 is the U.S; they have won 5 tournaments in the first team alone, and 13 in the Second! So, the battles are… Japan vs England! Mexico vs. Taiwan! Canada vs. China! Russia vs. Ireland! France vs. Scotland! South Africa vs. Mongolia! And Peru vs. Brazil! This will all happen tomorrow at noon in our own home, Japan, where 2 English teams will either prosper or lose to Japanese bladers! What can we expect? And for the last important piece of news, specifically about our own home country Japan,the teams who represent us! We have team Warriors, Consisting of Zyro Kurogane, Shinobu Hiryuin, and Eight Unabara! And then, we have our solo blader who has given her solo position the title of WaterDragon! We will see you all tomorrow at the big Round 1!"

It was late night now, so I went to bed. I crawled under the blankets and thought, where have I heard that name? Zyro Kurogane… And then I quietly gasped. Yes, I know!

_Flashback_

_When I was 12, I was running in the courtyard of my volleyball practice, trying to hit the ball. I was about to get a perfect shot at the ball when someone got in my way and made the shot for me. I instinctively backed up, but I got an annoyed eye twitch and clenched my fists. He made a goal though, so it wasn't as bad. But it was a 1-on-1 practice, me against this other girl I knew from soccer, and he shouldn't have interrupted. I said, "Hey, why did you do that?"_

"_Ha. I haven't played volleyball in a long time. Oh yeah, and you asked why? I wanted to. It's fun. Can I play?"_

_The girl I had been playing against said, "You can take my place. I need to go home now anyway."_

_I decided to let him play, and shockingly, he was a pro at it. He almost beat me! At the end of the match, we shook hands. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"I asked._

"_Zyro Kurogane. What's yours?"_

"_I am Kayra Aserue. It's nice to meet you, and you did well!"_

"_You did well, too. Let's try to play again sometime!"_

_As he walked away, I smiled. Maybe not all men were morons around here after all…_

_Flashback end_

I sighed. We had never played volleyball after that, because I had gotten a bey after that, and I was training with it so much, I could never see him. I slowly drifted into sleep as I thought about what would happen tomorrow, the big day I meet Zyro again. He would have watched this channel as well, so he would know that I would be there, and that we could be friends…

**So, that's it for this chapter! I know, it's a little short, but other chapters will be longer. If you haven't looked at Kayrin's basic info on my profile, you probably should. Anyways, as for frequency of Chapters, I will most likely be posting 1-2 times a week, because it will take me a day or two to write, and then maybe another to edit. See you all next time :)**


	2. C2- Bladers FOBF Round 1, Enter Zyro!

**So, what's up people :D this is chapter 2 of my story; hope you all enjoy!**

I woke at about 9:45. Before I left the room, I got a cup of jasmine tea. It tasted great as I sipped it slowly from the cup.

Maybe I could go train while I wait for the tournament to start. I got my bag, put my room key and bey in it, and then I walked out the door.

I headed to Bey Park, which would be where most bladers would probably go to train for this tournament. As I was walking in the city towards the stadium, I saw something strange. A kid was looking around restlessly, as if a bomb was going off around him. This wasn't the only thing though; a girl who couldn't be older than the age of 9 was walking in a small circle. She looked ordinary, but then again, what she was doing went completely against that statement. Then, other kids her age started doing similar things, as if under hypnosis.

I tried my hardest to ignore this, but couldn't when I got in. By this time, _everyone _was doing strange things. I decided to go somewhere else, like bey stadium. It was about 1 hour and 45 minutes until the tournament started, so I could hopefully forget this strange scene.

Going to the stadium was a rather short walk. I couldn't help but notice that Zyro should be around here, but wasn't. As I made my way to bey stadium, I pulled out Hydra and looked at it confidently. We'll win Round 1,2,3,4, and the battle against Zyro's team!

When I was at the stadium, it was completely deserted. No living thing appeared to be anywhere in town but in Bey Park, so I just thought, why not go to the woods and train? They weren't too far off, so I went there immediately to get away from these people who were now freaks.

Finally at the forest, I launched my bey on a rock. It destroyed it with ease, like any powerful bey would. After that, I hit 7 trees in one launch, probably one of my best achievements ever (except winning tournaments or battling), which I was proud of. Hydra grew powerful by the minute we trained.

After a long period of training, I went to the stadium the tournament would be fought at. As I walked there, I noticed some even more strange things happening; Zyro wasn't there, and he was late by a half hour already. The blader DJ from Japan had been whispering to the DJ from England, and when they saw me here, they stopped to be spectators.

"Welcome to the Bladers Fought-or-be-Fought tournament Round 1!" said the Japanese DJ.

"Today, our first battling teams shall be Water Dragon vs. Immortal Creatures!" the English DJ announced afterwards.

The crowd went wild as I and the English team walked into the stadium. Their team consisted of 3 members; the first being a tall girl with pale skin, curly chocolate brown hair, and a brown sleeveless dress. The second of the members was a man who was also tall, but not as tall as the girl. He was pale with caramel brown hair, wearing a sky blue t-shirt and black jeans. The last of them was also a boy, who couldn't be over the age of 12, with straight black hair down to about the length of his nose, a bright red t-shirt, and grey sweat pants.

Since we had a different amount of people, especially since I was solo, it was between us two teams to decide how we would do this fairly.

"So, young girl, what is your name?" the woman asked. "It may be good to know."

"I am Kayrin," I replied firmly, "And I'll take you on 1 against 3!"

The young boy gasped. "Okay then, take us on! I must warn you, we are not a force to be reckoned with!"

The tall man scoffed. "Well, we may as well introduce ourselves. I am Ryan, this is Grace, and he is Jhon. Let's get this thing started!"

All 4 bladers stepped near the stadium. It wasn't a Zero-G stadium; the organizers of this event had apparently chosen a more classic stadium.

As I placed my bey into the launcher, I realized something I hadn't known; who organized this event anyway? But it was too late to ask now.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

As the beys were launched into the stadium, I began to study the English teams' beys; one of them was Storm Saggitario, another was Flame Striker, and the last was Earth Aquario.

"Earth Aquario, Special Move: Earth Breaker!"

As you possibly guessed, that was 12- Year old Jhon, pulling off all his strength right away.

"Hydra, Water Barrier!" Right away, Hydra was encircled with water, blocking any beys attacks. Earth Breaker was apparently a move where it would form a hole wherever the opponent tried to go. In addition to that, since Aquario had a special performance tip, it was easy to move on bumpy surfaces so it could attack. However, with water barrier, Hydra couldn't be affected for about 10 seconds. As a result, Aquario was knocked out right away trying to attack Hydra. Jhon grumbled in irritation and went back to the practice room.

After that, I only had Saggitario and Striker in my way. I just wanted to end it, so I just thought to use my most fearsome special move. Or, even better yet…

"Ice Hydra, Elemental move- Ice Crusher!"

In that instant, a layer of thick ice covered the stadium. My opponents' two beys were moving in circles around the border of the stadium, until the Ice came crashing down on them. Since my bey had a certain type of Fusion Wheel, it could break through a small segment of the ice and spin on top of it.

Then, my plan worked; both opposing beys crashed into the ice and stopped spinning.

"And we have a winner! Victory goes to Kayrin Aserue!" The DJ announced. Cheers broke through the crowd as I grabbed my bey back. As the losers walked out of the stadium dishonor, I smiled. That was an easy win. Now, the only thing that had to be done to secure Japan's passing of Round 1 was the other team's victory. As a competitor in the tournament, I got a free front row seat in the crowd. As I walked into the practice room, I saw him.

Zyro Kurogane.

I gasped; he was here already? The second part of Round 1 had yet to start. But then I thought, it would be impolite to question him about that, he likely had a good reason.

Before I could say anything, he looked at me. "Isn't that… It is you! Kayrin, right?"

"Yes, and you are Zyro?" I replied.

"Yes. It's great to see you again. Do you want to battle after the tournament ends for today?"

"I would be happy to!" He said excitedly.

"Actually, Zyro," his blonde haired friend told him, "We need to get ready to go to Peru or Brazil, which are both in South America, so it'll take a while to pack."

"I don't care!" he said angrily. "I'll sleep alone in the woods if I could fight her!"

"Zyro, are you really that desperate to do something you could almost anytime right now? Ooh, maybe I know…" he teased. I held back a giggle; I knew what he meant.

Zyro blushed so slightly, I could hardly tell. "Um, no… I'm just excited to do this. Can I please? It won't take too long. I'll win, anyway."

As his friend muttered "Fine," I smirked. "You wish!" Zyro and I shook hands, and I left the room to go to my room. I decided to just watch it on TV, because if I was in the crowd, chances were people would be pushing and shoving to get my autograph.

The walk to the hotel wasn't too long. On the way back, I realized that the kids who had been acting irregularly had all began to jump up and down in a circle. I looked at them, and a bit concerned for them, I walked over to the hotel.

As I arrived into my room, I realized a difference; the TV was on. I had turned it off, but if it was on, it was probably on for a reason. I watched it and it was breaking news. The reporters spoke:

"Breaking news here: Today, a bey called Samurai Ifraid has won Japans segment of Round 1; however, an incident occurred as well - likely that will affect its user forever, Zyro Kurogane, and it's that he has a deep wound in his back. What happened is being played in the corner."

In the top right corner of the screen of the TV, a video played showing someone from the English team becoming so outraged at Zyro (probably for almost making his bey stop spinning) that he sent it to him instead of his bey. Zyro appeared to step back, probably screaming at the same time, the enemy's bey hit him; right in the back, close to his neck. He appeared to be bleeding, and since this had happened just as the channel started, I didn't bother to turn off the TV, and I just ran to the tournament's location.

When I got there, he was in the practice room, alone. "Zyro, why are you here?" I asked, concerned.

"I am in pain… but apparently, I must be alone for-"

Before he could finish, he screeched in misery. His upper back had begun to bleed. Just then, a nurse walked in. "I'm sorry, but you are to leave immediately. I can't afford someone in here with Zyro, and if you stay, that will just stress him out more, especially because you are someone who he doesn't know."

I glared. "I can be here. He knows me, and would have no problem with me here now."

She rolled her eyes. "Kid, you can do anything with words, except make me believe you! Now go!"

I glanced at Zyro one last time before I left; he was still bleeding, but now, he had opened his eyes and was looking at me.

Round 2 was coming tomorrow, and that meant we would have to travel to Brazil, the location of the winners. According to the news show I had watched earlier, the new competitors were Japan vs. Brazil, Mexico vs. China, Russia vs. France, and Mongolia vs. The U.S. However, Zyro still hadn't recovered, and at Round 2, the battles would have to be 6 on 3 for them, and 5 on 1 for me. I wasn't as worried about myself winning as I was Zyro recovering. Since it was 9 o'clock PM, I decided that no nurse would be there to stop me from seeing Zyro.

As I left the room, I felt something eerie; I had no idea what it could possibly be, but it felt terrible; I got a terrible stomach pain, a back cramp, and it almost felt impossible to think about anything all. On top of that, I was sweating, even though the temperature in the hotel was normal. I had to go on though; I had to stay strong for Zyro's sake.

When I got to the tournament's practice room Zyro had been in, he was still in. I couldn't process any reason why he would be here of all places, and I could hardly do so to the fact that he shouldn't have been here, because of my sudden symptoms. I then realized through my dizziness that I was starting that Zyro wasn't breathing steadily. I thought, how on earth am I going to do anything about this? I was literally losing my mind, and he was bleeding, likely at risk of death soon. Just as I was starting to act delirious, I thought of the last thing that might prolong his life - mouth-to-mouth.

My first instinct told me that it was gross doing that. But on second thought, we had promised to battle, and it wasn't just his promise to keep. I hesitantly put my lips on his, breathing into him. Of course, as you likely guessed, I wasn't too fond of this idea, so the contact was very light. As soon as he started breathing steadily again, I sighed in relief. I felt out of breath, to the point that I almost fainted. As I gasped for air, I saw Zyro's eyes open. Oh crap, I thought, does he know I just did that?

He looked at me in doubt. "Kayrin, why would you…"

I turned red all over. "Well, uh, I needed to save you, because we were going to battle…" I said, gasping between words.

Zyro smiled. "Well, I'm fine now. Let's battle!"

I could tell that he was lying.

I looked at him as if he was wild. "You shouldn't battle now, it wouldn't be good…"

"Oh, shut up, I'm just fine!"

Little did Zyro know, I was still in a state of agony, so it would be hard for me to battle him. "Okay, fine. I'll battle you."

"3!" I was starting to feel faint now.

"2!" I was sweating all over.

"1!" I couldn't take it any longer. I fell to the floor, weak in the knees, and all over.

Zyro looked at me, worried. "Are you okay, Kayrin? What's wrong?

I could hardly answer. Instead, I got up, hardly able to pull the string on my launcher.

Zyro did the same; however, it seemed like a sure loss for me. I didn't pull the string nearly hard enough. Apparently, Zyro didn't notice this, because at his first attack, his bey smashed into mine, and Hydra had a large crack through the middle as it stopped spinning.

"Kayrin! I'm so sorry! I - I didn't know that you were in this condition!" Zyro said guilty.

I replied by saying, "No… The repairs for this would take forever, and I don't have forever until Round 2!"

I saw fear come to Zyro's eyes. "I'm so, so sorry… Oh, what am I going to do? It's my fault that Japan has one less team! We can't fight with one team against both Brazil's teams!"

I was hardly able to respond, but I felt like I had to for some peculiar reason.

However, I couldn't even think of what I should've said; my brain was clouded. "Zyro, don't blame it on yourself. I came here, and you may or may have not wanted me here. I'm sorry…" I told him.

He sighed. "Well, whoever's fault it is, you're in bad condition, and so is your bey. My team can't battle 2 teams…"

Then, somehow out of my foggy mind came an Idea. "I know," I started, "We can do it like this; I'll try repairing my bey, and for myself, I have a plan." I smirked.

The next day, we were boarding the flight to Brazil. I moved to a seat where I could be alone to regroup my thoughts. I planned to start fixing my bey, and just as I was getting the materials to do that, I heard a voice. "So, how are you today?"

I looked near myself. Zyro had sat next to me. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

He chuckled. "You aren't okay already. I see that you didn't get much sleep last night."

I nodded. "I was figuring out how to fix Hydra. However, I still feel sick."

Zyro nodded and looked in my eyes. "You know, I've never met someone like you…"

I thought for a moment. He had seemed a bit desperate to be around me; it almost made me think he had a… Crush_. _But then, I remembered the promise I had made with my master so many years ago. It was to never fall in love in any way, shape, or form, for that was a terrible mistake. But Zyro appeared to be falling like me, and if he did, I couldn't break his heart if he confessed, because he was such a great friend. But if he did, how would I deal with it without scaring him for life?

Then I thought aloud, "You're being ridiculous. You can just deal with it when the time comes. It doesn't have to be a problem now, though it probably will be later."

Unfortunately, Zyro heard. "What are you talking about, Kayrin? What'll be a problem?"

"Um… Nothing," I replied, hoping I wasn't trembling.

"Don't say 'nothing'. You're shaking, and nothing never really means nothing."

"I would rather not talk about it." I replied, probably talking a bit too fast.

"Kayrin, don't lie to me. You were thinking about me. I don't know exactly what, but it was about me, so I deserve to know. I won't tell anyone, if that's your concern."

"Zyro, I'm so sorry, but I can't bring myself to…"

"Tell me now!" he said, in a much more harsh tone.

"Well, if I must, I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone of this conversation, um, you don't want to know what I can do." I said uncomfortably.

"Yes, please do!" he replied as if he should be excited to figure out what was on my mind.

"Are you… Crushing?" I asked, unsure of his reaction.

"Yes, I am," he replied openly, "she's amazing, and I love her so much. I never get to see her often, and if I could, I would be with her all the time… She would never let me down."

I nodded. If he liked someone, she would be lucky. However, it couldn't be me, could it? I had never been amazing in any way, I definitely wasn't lovable, or the type of person someone would want to be around all the time… And without a doubt, I had let him down so hard in the few days I had been able to see him again. But then, one thought came to my mind- could it be Ren, the girl that he hadn't chosen to team up with this tournament that he had been with so much before? Ren was the only possibility I could think of; however, as the old saying went, there were other fish in the sea, and I only knew or could even think of a few.

Eventually, after Zyro had fallen asleep, I had begun to feel tired. I had actually managed to fix my bey, and very well. It looked like it had never fought, and that had happened in a matter of an hour or two. As I drifted into sleep, I heard Zyro's voice echo in my mind; "Yes, I am…" And with that, I fell dead to the world to wake up in a few hours to the country of Brazil, where I would face opponents stronger than before.

**So, that's it! A bit of a short chapter again, but I just want to get the tournament done with so I can write the rest of the story! :D And, for any of you wondering what on earth happened at the beginning, you will figure it out in Chapter 3 ;)**


	3. C3-Enter King!

**Hello my darling readers! Sorry I haven't been updating, I had some things going on, and still hadn't decided the plot for these next 2 chapters. I'll tell you one thing- this chapter is going to be EPIC.**

I woke up at the airport to the sound of noisy, rumbling airplanes also arriving from Japan carrying spectators. I looked next to me; Zyro hadn't appeared to notice me awake yet. He was looking at Ifraid, as if it was talking to him. I tapped his shoulder. "Zyro… We're here, if you haven't noticed."

He looked at me like it was news that we had been on an airplane at all. "Oh, really? I've better get ready then."

As he grabbed his backpack, I realized that after he had said that, Zyro made eye contact with me in a way that had felt a bit curious. I thought it would be best to move along with life as usual, so that's what I did.

As we walked out of the airplane, Zyro whispered to me; "Kayrin, I'm going to train with some people, and since your bey can't afford too much extra spinning, you can meet the other people around here. Does that sound fair?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "We're on different teams, so just go with your own, ok?" He seemed to remember this right as I had said it, so we parted ways without another word.

I saw a small cart stocked with maps of around the place. I took one and was on my way off in the direction of a park. On the way there, I saw many amazing landscapes- statues of Legendary Bladers that had saved the world from Nemesis, and a Pegasus statue next to one of L-Drago, the bey of a long forgotten hero, that not even I knew the name of.

Finally nearing the park, I looked for a bench to sit at, preferably near a café or some other place that I could drink something. I looked left and right, and then eventually saw a café that happened to be in Portugese, Brazil's official language… Also the language of romance. _Oh Pegasus, am I going to have to be surrounded by people speaking in a romantic language?_ Of course I would, it was the official language. 

That didn't bother me too much though, because if I had to love someone, well, it was probably the person away from me at the moment, thankfully. I needed the time alone. I decided to go stand in line at the café, which looked quite popular.

Finally at the front, I ordered a Green Tea Latte. My first sip was good, but much too hot, so I waited to drink. I looked for a table with only one chair, and since there were none in sight, I just went to a 2-person table. I decided this was to be my seat for every day I was staying here, because it was a full 5 weeks before Round 2. As I sat down, I took another sip of my Latte- it was still far too hot to drink. I looked in my backpack for my phone. I searched my backpack for the small and handy device, and as I found it and pulled it out, a blue-haired male wearing a red coat, black shorts, and ocean colored blue eyes came to my table and placed down his drink. He looked around before sitting, then took his place calmly next to me. I looked at him suspiciously and said, "Why are you here? Do I know you?"

He took one last look around and shook his head, smiling. "No, you don't." he replied quietly, "Most people around here are creeps, so I just want to save you the trouble of dealing with them since you're new here." I looked around. There were plenty of men who looked creepy and suspicious, so I didn't blame him, but still kept suspicions on him. "Who are you? Are you from around here? Why did you sit with me instead of someone else?"

He answered all my questions gladly. "I'm King, the best of the best, my name being a part of the reason. No, I'm not from around here, I'm from Greece, and I'm here because I wanted to watch the tournament. And why you, well, I'll tell you that in the official language around here. Voce olha especial em uma maneira que eu nao posso explicar. If you don't know what that means, figure it out later."

I decided to accept him, because he looked ordinary, and probably 13 if I had to guess. Why not start a conversation with him, then?

"My name is Kayrin. What is your bey?"

"Variares." He showed me a silver bey with 3 points in a triangle shape. I looked at it in awe; it didn't have a proper name like most beys, such as Ice Hydra. Instead, it had a single name, Variares.

"Impressive," I said.

"Yes. I'm the best in the world!"

"You sure 'bout that?"

"I think I am, unless, well, your bey is as strong as Nemesis. But he's another story…"

I gasped as I realized something; King was one of the legendary bladers. "Oh! You're a legendary blader! I've heard of yo-"

As I was about to finish my sentence, he covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't talk about that please," he whispered to me.

I slowly nodded, now nervous of what he would think of me since I was like the others, looking up to him. He shook his head as if reading my thoughts. "Don't be tense now," he said a bit more clearly, removing his hand from my mouth, "I'm not surprised that you'd look up to someone as awesome as me, but just… Don't make everyone go after me. OK?"

I nodded my agreement, and then tried a third sip of tea. It was a good temperature to drink at this point, so I took several large gulps and it was gone just like that. King also had been done with his drink, and so we threw the cups away and began walking side by side.

"So, uh, where are Toby, Zeo, and Masamune?" I asked curiously.

"They're not my friends anymore. Masamune lied to me about not wanting to train with me, Zeo straight up told me he hated me, and Toby said that he wanted me to go someplace else because he was tired of getting looks from people wondering why 3 American boys were hanging out with someone from Greece! Honestly though, I overheard Toby and Zeo talking about some other way to get me out, so I don't think any of them were being reasonable."

I looked at him sympathetically. He had been through a lot, and I would probably never know what it was like. "I'm sorry you've been through such things…"

"No, don't. It's not that bad."

"OK… So, what else is going on for you?"

He seemed glad that I had brought up the subject of happier things. "Well, quite a bit. I've been able to travel the world, and here was where I planned on stopping for a longer period of time… But coincidentally, the Bladers Fought-or-be-Fought happens today, so I came, and bam! I meet someone from the tournament competing herself!"

I nodded. "It's not every day I meet someone like you!"

Before I could see or hear any sort of response from King, I heard a voice in my head; _Heh, don't forget that I'm always watching. _I was sure that it was Damian, and mentally told him, _Shut up! Can't you see I'm in a conversation right now!? _Then, I felt a shock that seemed to go through my veins and make me fall on the concrete road in sudden weakness. _Don't tell me what to do. I might as well punish you. _I grumbled quietly. _How long will this last? _I asked, then realizing that King was crouching next to me, trying to communicate. _You know what? I won't tell you. It's a part of the punishment. _I grunted as a stab of pain suddenly struck me. By now, King had figured out that I wasn't exactly ordinary.

"What's wrong, Kayrin?" he asked as I struggled against Damian's strong efforts.

"I-I can't take it anymore… King…" I murmured to him.

King put my arm around his neck and supported me to the hospital-or somewhere I could be safe- and walked away from the park as

I woke up, and at first forgot completely what scenario had led me to this strange place. Then, all at once, I remembered everything- Damian, King, Round 2, and the punishment for showing the slightest bit of affection to King. But then, why wouldn't I be punished for being with Zyro? I had some stronger feelings for him anyways…

As that thought came, I realized that no pain had come, and no voice in my head had said whatever thing Damian would say. Did that mean that Damian thought that Zyro and I should be together…?

Just as I felt another pain from my previous punishment, King walked in. "Oh, Kayrin, you're awake! Are you alright? Tell me what happened!"

"Okay, so, um… I am okay. What happened is a long explanation. But how long has it been?"

"Oh, not long… Maybe an hour or two would be accurate."

I smiled thankfully at him. "Where are we?"

"Oh, we're at my hotel room. It's pretty fancy, isn't it? You should stay here for the time before the tournament. I won't charge you, I don't need money."

I nodded. Then, I realized that there was a major problem. "Um, King- where will we sleep? This bed is only fit for one person, and you should decide now, because it's already about 11 at night."

"Well, why don't you decide?"

"Okay. You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor in the living room."

"No, you won't. Not in this condition." He looked at me with eyes that only the cruelest human could say no to. However, I could say no to anything.

"No. You paid for this room."

"You're the best guest I could have here!"

"You're the most deserving of an actual bed!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

This went on for about 5 minutes, and then he tried coming up with a conclusion. "If you won't accept hospitality, then here's the deal- we _both _sleep on the bed!"

I looked at him as if he was the strangest man alive. Then, I turned red in embarrassment. "Well, I guess… But this is the only night I'm doing something like this, okay?"

"What about the other 5 weeks here?"

"Uugh… Fine, just these 5 weeks!"

King smirked in pride that his idea had been successful. The bed was a tight fit, so I felt like this was going to be awkward. I went into the bathroom to change into a baggy, dark purple cloak that I slept in every night. King was wearing a black shirt that looked like the one King wore and his normal shorts. I pulled a blanket and pillow from my bag and set them up on the soft mattresses. I crawled into the bed slowly, lingering on the very edge on purpose. King was doing the same thing on the other side of the bed, clearly showing that he had copied my idea. I fell asleep peacefully under my plain blue blanket. Just as I fell into this unconscious state, I saw King give me one last glance that I couldn't interpret because my eyes were already closed for the night.

The next morning, I woke up early, at about 5 in the morning. King was still asleep on his side, and since there was no getting back to sleep for me, I walked into the living room and saw something on the small, wooden table that lied between the 2 couches that were solid dark blue, like the color of King's eyes. I picked up the note and read;

_Kayrin- This is Zyro. I knew that you would meet King. Why, I won't tell. I'm currently with my girlfriend, Jacquelinn. She is kind, though I don't know if she would be happy if she knew what was going on with us. In fact, she has threatened to break up with me already. If that happens, then I may be interested in the girl I mentioned in the airplane. Anyways, my point is, I probably won't go to the tournament, along with my team, who has been facing their own tragedies. See you soon! _

_-Zyro_

I looked at the letter carefully. Where had I heard the name Jacquelinn? Suddenly, I remembered; the letter in the hotel room in Japan was from her. And since the room was intended for someone competing in the tournament, she could have thought Zyro was going to be in that room.

Finally feeling like one mystery of my life was solved, I saw King walking down the stairs.

"You're up early, Kayrin."

"You are!"

"Let's not argue again. Anyways, so what's this?" King took the note from my hand and read it. "Who is this _Zyro _Guy? He's probably just another clown-boy following you. Kayrin, you should dump him. This Zyro isn't going to be any good for you. I can just feel it."

"Well, King… We're not dating. We've known each other for less than a month. I don't know if I would ever want to date someone at this age, unless I really loved them, and they loved me back…"

At this point, I realized that I was just stammering about nothing important, yet King still appeared to be listening. "Well, do you want to train? I mean, it would only help us both…"

I pulled Ice Hydra out of my backpack on the floor next to my side of the bed and examined it for bad scratches. "Yeah, I guess we could train..."

"Variares! Special Move- King of Thundersword!"

At this point in the battle, King and I were deep into the battle, us both on the edge of loss. We had both proved strong opponents. As he used this special move, his hair spiked upwards and turned into a silver color. Also, there was a red glare in his eyes, which made him look formidable. Variares was drawing power from Mars itself, and bringing it into this move. After all, King was the legendary blader of Mars. A red beam of energy circled King's bey, and then attacked Hydra.

"No! Hydra, Special Move- Ice Sea!"

Suddenly, a large amount of water came pouring onto the stadium and everywhere around it. Ice Hydra froze it all, and there was a big ice sculpture as the stadium.

"Ooh, isn't this beautiful, King? This art… King? Uh-oh…"

I felt a bit of sweat on the side of my head. I had accidentally frozen one of the legendary bladers… Crap.

Then, I realized something- A man that had been there earlier watching was now holding up his hand as if bending an element. He had pink smooth hair down to his shoulders, and a black cloak. It was his fault, he must have been psychic!

"Good day, young child… Oh, did I forget to let you say goodbye to your lover? Too bad for you then."

"First, he's not my lover. We're just friends. Second, why would you do such a thing with my beautiful ice sculpture?"

"Well, that kid was always annoying. He should be dead now. Take his body or whatever and go away, and you'll be next," he said with a hostile glare. I hurried to where King was. He was frozen in the position of looking as if he was about to lose. On my way over to him, I grabbed our beys. His was knocked over, and mine was spinning, which meant I won. But that didn't matter now.

Finally at the other side of the stadium, I punched the ice with my fist, and it hardly cracked. I looked for something in my backpack to break ice, and I found an iron bar from a bey repairing station that I had never used for various reasons. I smashed it carefully, thinking of what terrible things would happen if I hit King in the head, not that this situation wasn't bad enough.

After a long time of smashing, the ice finally broke. I caught King just before he fell to the ground, and like he did, guided him to the hotel room.

"Kayrin… What happened…"

King had finally awoken, and I was next to him, trying to comfort him. "King, it'll be OK. Someone came in, I'm not too clear on what happened after that, and then he left, saying that he would try to kill me next…"

"Well, I wish bad luck for him…" King then appeared to feel a stab of pain, because just then, he started screaming. I then noted that it might be causing King pain that he was still in his Legend Aura form, and still had the slight change in voice that he would have if he was in the middle of a battle in that form.

"You should get some rest, King. You just survived something equal to going in Southern Chile."

"Okay Kayrin, but can you give me something…"

"Anything! Yes!"

"Um… Food… I'm so… H-hungry…"

I sighed, annoyed slightly. But who wouldn't want a bite to eat? "Okay King, I'll be back soon."

Eventually, I had made some sandwiches for him, and got him a water bottle (If you watch Zero-G, you'll know where I got this from ;)). As I took it up the stairs, I heard a scream that sounded like King, and then, it suddenly stopped. I hurried up the stairs to investigate, dropping the food.

**Cliffhanger :D! Well, I'll see you all next time, when we come back… What happened to King? Who was that man? And likely most importantly, what will Zyro think of King?! Find out in Chapter 4 ;) And by the way, I need OC's for the next chapter. As many as you can send in. Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
